Drunk in Love - An Everlark Fanfiction
by keepingupwithchair
Summary: A year as passed since the end of the rebellion and Katniss and Peeta are getting closer each day, what will happen when Peeta tells Katniss how he really feels about her? Here is what I think happened between the end of the rebellion and the epilogue. R&R please. Mainly Fluff.


**Katniss' POV:**

I wake up at 9 AM to Haymitch talking downstairs. He is probably drunk, he always comes to my house looking for more alcohol when he is drunk, needless to say he never found any so I don't know why he keeps trying.

As I lay in bed, refusing to get out, I hear someone talking to him.

When I finally decide that I should get up, I go downstairs to find Peeta and Haymitch cooking pancakes.

Me and Peeta have been spending more and more time together over the last year and I know for sure I love him. The problem is, what if the hijacking made him stop loving me for good?

"Hi Kat." He says with that sweet smile of him that always lights up the room.

"Hi." I smile back as I look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"We wanted to surprise you so we cooked you a big breakfast. Peeta has been here since 7AM cooking everything." Haymitch says and I can't help but smile at the cute gesture.

"Thank you so much, Peeta." I thank as I sit down at the table, next to him.

"Oh it was nothing..." He replies and I swear he is blushing a little bit, it's so cute.

Haymitch's POV:

Everything is going under plan.

A few days ago Katniss admitted to me that she has feelings for Peeta when we were waiting for him at my house.

 _(5 days before)_

 _"Do you love_ _Peeta_ _?" I ask her smiling._

 _She sighs, "I do, I really do. I feel safe and happy around him. If only Snow hadn't hijacked him...", I sense sadness in her voice._

 _"If you think_ _Peeta_ _won't ever love you again because of that you are completely wrong, sweetheart, that boy loved you all his life, even when you_ _didn't know him. I know that the_ _Peeta_ _that_ _loves you is still in there or_ _has already showed up." I tell Katniss and she smiles_

Luckily for her, Peeta also confessed to me that he is still in love with that girl.

 _"You and Katniss have been spending a lot of time together this past few months..." I tease_

 _Peeta's_ _eyes light up at the mention of her, "We have, it's nice to have her around."_

 _"I can see it in your eyes that you want more than just being friends."_

 _He looks down smiling, "It's true, I never stopped loving her, but she loves Gale, I am sure of that."_

 _"She doesn't,_ _Peeta_ _, they haven't talked since the end of the revolution and Prim's death." I tell him and hope appears on his face._

After convincing him to fight for her, Peeta decided he wanted to tell Katniss how he felt and that's why he is doing all of this for her.

This looks like a High School girl's plan to get two of her friends together.

We all sit at the table and start to eat breakfast.

"So, what are you kids planning on doing today?" I ask as I place two pancakes on my plate.

"I don't know. I really want to go to the woods actually, you guys should come." Katniss tells us.

And there it is, an opportunity for Peeta to tell her his feelings.

Peeta smiles, "Okay, that would be fun. Haymitch are you coming?"

"No I'll stay home watching TV and drink until all the bottles become empty." I tell them without smiling but both Katniss and Peeta laugh for some reason.

 **Peeta's** **POV:**

Me and Katniss enter the woods while talking.

"So you want to rebuild the bakery?" She asks.

"I do, I used to love spending time there and I think my dad would want me to rebuild it."

"Oh that's nice."

C'mon, Peeta, just do it!

"Katniss, I want to talk to you about something..." I start nervously

She looks into my eyes, "And what is it?"

"Hum...I...I still have feelings for you, I know you probably love Gale or something but I just needed to tell you that, I can't keep it to myself. Katniss Everdeen, I love you."I reveal as I look down, not wanting to face her.

Before I notice, Katniss crashes her lips to mine.

Katniss' POV:

I can't believe in what Peeta just told me.

He loves me.

Peeta Mellark loves me.

I immediately kiss him and he kisses me back.

I feel butterflies in my stomach and realize how much I had actually missed this. Peeta and I are made for each other and of that I am sure. No one could ever make me feel this way rather than him. It's a weird feeling, a mixture of love and hunger, I just know that I never want to let this boy go.

We stop a minute after and touch foreheads.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark." I say and he smiles, it's the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and kisses me again, lifting me up.

"So, think I should ask you a very Important question. Katniss Everdeen, will you be my girlfriend?" Peeta asks excited.

"Of course I will." I say before jumping into his arms and he picks me up before kissing me once again.

After that we walk home, holding hands.

We arrive at the Victor's Village and Haymitch is outside looking at the primroses Peeta planted for Prim.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like the lovebirds are back on!" He says walking to us smiling.

"I guess we are." Peeta says before kissing the top of my head.

"I'll let you two go, have fun sucking on each other's face and if it goes further from there, just use protection please. We don't need little mockingjays flying around so soon." Haymitch says, clearly drunk, and goes back into his house.

Me and Peeta smile, Haymitch won't ever change.

"I think we should go inside." I tell him and he nods

We go back inside and Peeta sits on the couch and I sit on his lap eating the rest of the pancakes left from breakfast because I was hungry.

"Peeta, will you move in with me? I know we just started dating but, we know each other pretty well and you are the only one that can calm me down after a nightmare..." I say scared of his answer.

Peeta smiles, "Of course I will, Katniss. I feel so lonely in mine."

I smile back and kiss him hungrily.

He kisses me back and licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I happily allow.

We stay there making out until Peeta starts to get on top of me as I lay on the couch.

I put my legs around his waist as he kisses me and his hands explore my body, starting on my thighs.

His hands start going up my body, leaving goosebumps behind, and stop at my waist.

Peeta starts to kiss my neck and that's when a moan escapes my lips.

For the first time since the Quell, I feel the hunger I felt on the beach again. He may be on top of me but that's not enough which makes me take his shirt off.

Peeta faces me smiling before pulling mine off my body, leaving me only in my bra and pants.

His lips attack my neck again and I take this opportunity to admire his muscular body.

After years of picking up heavy stuff and doing all the physical hard work at the bakery while growing up, Peeta had now a defined six-pack and a muscular back and arms. He may have lost a lot of weight while being in the Capitol, but he is now back to his muscular physic and not even the scars that covered his body made him any less attractive.

As I look at his body, I realize mine isn't perfect like his, being my first thought covering myself.

"What's the matter, Katniss?" Peeta asks concerned, pulling away.

"I...I don't feel attractive, Peeta. Look at me, I have scars all over my body." I answer not even facing him as tears roll down my cheek.

"Katniss, you are the most beautiful woman on Earth. If we are to talk about your body I would say you are sexy as hell. You don't have to cover yourself. Look, I also have scars." Peeta says lovingly and wipes the tears away from my eyes.

"But they don't make you less attractive.", I reply stubbornly.

Peeta smiles, "And neither do yours."

I look at him and smile, only him could make me feel better about myself and boost my confidence the way he does.

I press my lips to his again so we can resume what we were doing.

My hands explore his body as he keeps kissing me.

I touch his chest and abs until my hands return to his back, where they were at the beginning.

Peeta pulls away from the kiss and lowers himself, leaving kisses all over my body.

"Beautiful." He says and kisses my stomach making me smile.

I feel a boost of confidence running through my body thanks to Peeta's words, making me unclasp my bra.

Peeta looks at me smiling as I do that and kisses me, holding one of my breasts with his free hand.

"I love you." I say and kiss his lips again.

"I love you too." He replies when we pull away.

Just when Peeta was starting to kiss the area around my breasts, we hear the front door open and I immediately regret giving Haymitch a key.

"Hey guys-wow wow I am sorry" He almost yells shocked and covering his eyes as he realizes what was going on.

Peeta's first reaction is to put himself in front of me so I can cover myself, how sweet.

"HAYMITCH?! HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" I ask him as my face turns bright red.

"I did, but looks like you guys were too focused on undressing one another to hear anything." Haymitch replies and I blush even more.

"Haymitch, please leave." Peeta asks, looking just as red as me.

"Oh believe me, I am! I was here to invite you for lunch but never mind. Good luck with the baby making." He says and leaves my house.

"Oh my gosh, that was so embarrassing! I can't believe Haymitch almost saw me naked!" I exclaim in shock.

"I can't believe somebody almost saw you naked and it wasn't me." Peeta says playfully.

"I don't expect anyone to see me naked apart from you." I reply and peck his lips.

"You better." He answers before kissing me again.

"Peeta, I am really really hungry. Can we eat?" I ask between moans as he kisses my neck.

He pulls away and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask as he continues to laugh.

He stops laughing but looks at me still smiling, "The fact that you interrupted our make out session to ask me to eat."

"I am hungry! What did you want me to do?" I ask also smiling.

"I wanted you to let me finish what I started." He says as he starts to kiss my neck again, holding one of my breasts.

"Peeta..." I moan

"You want me to stop?" He teases.

As much as I want to eat, I don't want him to stop.

He probably has done this before and if not he is just naturally good at this.

"No…" I moan making him smile. I think he is enjoying the fact that he is the one that is making me feel like this.

His hands go back to my body and he squeezes my butt as we kiss.

I start to undo his belt when Peeta pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned

"Katniss, don't get me wrong, I want to have sex with you, but I don't want you doing something that you will regret. I want our first time to be special. Why don't we just stick to making out for a while until we are sure we are both ready?" Peeta asks with the sweetest look on his face.

He is just so caring. Worrying that I might regret this and wanting it to be perfect, it just makes my heart melt the way he cares for me.

"Okay, you are right.", I smile

Peeta opens his arms to me and I gladly accept his embrace, "I love you, Katniss.", He confesses.

"I love you too, so much", I say with my head resting on his neck.

"C'mon, let's eat.", Peeta says handing me my bra.

I put it on, "Finally!"

I stand up to go to the bathroom but I hear a wolf whistle coming from Peeta as I make my way to the bathroom.

He is such an idiot.

I turn around to give him a playful death glare.

"What? You are just…too sexy.", He says looking at me from head to toes. I never knew Peeta felt such admiration for my body, but he is a man after all.

I roll my eyes, "Oh shut up!", I say and continue to make my way to the bathroom.

"Love you too!" I hear him say as I shut the door.

For the first time in years, I am just genuinely happy.


End file.
